Filter systems may be used to filter fluids associated with operation of a machine such as an internal combustion engine. For example, filter systems may be used to remove particles from fuel and lubricant. In order to prevent fluid from leaking from a filter system, one or more seals may be provided between a canister and filter base of the filter system to provide a fluid-tight seal between the canister and filter base. However, depending on the configuration of the components of the filter system, it may be difficult to provide a sufficiently fluid-tight seal. In addition, some filter systems have a separate seal that must be installed when assembling the components of the filter system. In such filter systems, it may be possible to service the filter system and unintentionally fail to include the seal when reassembling the filter system. As a result, it may be desirable to provide a filter system that has a sufficient fluid seal. It may also be desirable to provide an filter system that substantially prevents assembly of the filter system without including a seal.
A seal for a filter system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,493 B2 (“the '493 patent”) issued to Beard et al. on Aug. 14, 2012. Specifically, the '493 patent discloses a filter assembly including an end cap sealingly connected to a top end of a tubular ring of filter media. To prevent fluid from escaping the filter assembly, a gasket is mounted to the end cap and provides a seal between the end cap and a housing of the filter assembly.
Although the end cap and gasket of the '493 patent may provide a seal for the filter assembly of the '493 patent, it may not provide a sufficient seal for some filter assemblies. In addition, because the gasket is separate from the end cap, it may be possible to unintentionally fail to install the gasket upon assembly of the filter assembly, resulting in leakage of fluid from the filter assembly upon operation of the fluid system.
The filter element and filter assembly disclosed herein may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above.